Caspia Conference
The Caspia Conference (ほらカンファレンス, Hora Conference) is the Hora League's general championship tournament. The conference is held once a year at Caspia City. Trainers entering the conference must have gathered all eight Gym badges from the local League. Events During the competition, like in similar regional competitions, trainers who are competing receive free food and lodging in the city's hotels; divided into several district villages. Most of the activity during the tournament takes place at the Caspia Conference Stadium, on its battlefields and in its pavilions, however, movie theaters, parades, and ceremonial events also take place to keep spectators and trainers happy during the breaks in the events. The entire Conference lasts between two to three weeks. Opening Ceremony The opening ceremony consists of a marathon of competing trainers from Caspia City, going passed Victory Road, to the Conference Stadium, an event which lasts around an hour. The trainers are lead there by the eighth Gym Leader, Ryan, who rides atop his Suicune. Upon reaching the stadium, trainers attend the fire-lighting ceremony, where a torch is lit with the flames of Entei. The Champion of the Hora region then addresses the trainers, and the tournament is officially started. Closing Ceremony At the closing ceremony, after the tournament has ended, the flame of Entei is extinguished, each participant trainer is given a Master Ball, as proof of their entrance in it, and the winner additionally receives a trophy. The winner is then allowed to face the Elite Four and the Champion, though those are closed-door battles, much like Gym battles. After the ceremony ends, all competitors and spectators return home. Competition Qualifying Rounds The first day of the Conference consists primarily of the Qualifying Rounds. In it, of the several hundred trainers that enter, only one hundred are cleared to the Preliminaries. The Qualifying rounds (sometimes referred to as the "qualifiers") consist of three one-one-one Pokémon battles, with the winner moving on to the next round of the tournament. Preliminary Rounds In the Preliminary Rounds, Trainers must compete on four different battlefields: a rocky battlefield, a grassy field, a water pool, or a field made of ice. All matches are three-on-three, of which, there are four of respectively, as well. The battlefield is decided at random, as are each of the competitor match-ups. Only Trainers who win on all four battlefields progress to the final rounds. Only sixteen trainers make it past this point in the Conference. Victory Tournament The Victory Tournament, also known as the "Finals", take place on a specialized field at the center of the stadium. All battles are full six-on-six battles, and trainers are allowed to switch out their Pokémon at will. Competitors' match-ups are decided by randomly distributing sixteen straws. Trainers with straws who have the same color tip are matched up. This continues after ever round of battles until there are only two left, who will then compete for the Championship. Rules & Regulations Entrance Requirements Trainers must register for the Hora region's Pokémon League before they earn any of the region's badges, something which they can do at seemingly any Pokémon Center or with Professor Changi, and then must win at least eight of the Hora region's badges in order to be able to register for the competition. Competition Rules Just like Kanto and Johto's Indigo League, the Hora League is very strict on what defines a battle and what defines a match. A "battle" is one Pokémon against another one, and a "match" is made up of the individual Pokémon battles. Thus, the number of battles within a match is defined by how many Pokémon are used. The following conditions cause the Pokémon to lose the battle: * The Trainer recalls the Pokémon. * The Pokémon is knocked out, or too weak to battle. * The Pokémon refuses to battle. Upon reaching the Victory Tournament, however, the rules slightly change to the following; * A trainer is freely allowed to recall and switch his or her Pokémon. * If a Pokémon is unable to battle, or refuses to do so, it loses. Trainers who have participated in the Caspia Conference Trainers here participated in the Conference but lost at some point in the tournament; Trainers who have won the Caspia Conference, only to lose against either the Elite Four, or the Champion himself; Trainers who won the Conference and went on to become Champion; Category:Pokemon League